


A New Experience

by midnighthagette



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Face-Sitting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighthagette/pseuds/midnighthagette
Summary: A fill for the TLT Kink meme. Prompt was "Harrow fucks Gideon in the ass." This can either be an au or set in the future, Gideon and Harrow are in an established relationship.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: TLT Kink Meme





	A New Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I have had like no motivation to write fic, but I saw this prompt and was like, "y'know what, I'll take that one" so I hope whoever requested it likes this!

Gideon had made sure to get out latex gloves and lube to prepare and set them on the nightstand. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Griddle?” Harrow asked. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Harrow had gotten more and more protective and gentle with Gideon over the years, even when it came to their private lives. It was something that even though GIdeon had now been around for a while, still surprised her when she heard something so soft come from Harrow’s mouth. 

“Yes, I’m sure. As long as we are careful and make sure we’re using enough lube, I don’t see how it would hurt. You’ve used your fingers in me before and I liked that this shouldn’t be too different, just….bigger.” Gideon waggled her eyebrows on the word “bigger”, which made Harrow roll her eyes. 

Gideon sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Harrow took off her pants and pulled and buckled the strap-on over her underwear, she pulled on the gloves, grabbed the bottle of lube, and swung her legs over Gideon’s to straddle her. 

“You look really sexy with those gloves on,” said Gideon and kissed her before Harrow had the chance to reply.

If Harrow had had a retort, Gideon’s kiss quickly distracted her. Gideon felt Harrow’s mouth open and deepened the kiss. She slid her hand up Harrow’s thighs and under her shirt, pushing up to indicate that she wanted it off. Harrow broke away for what was the tiniest second but felt like forever as she helped Gideon get her shirt over her head and tossed aside her bra along with it. 

Gideon connected their mouths again as soon as possible while also trying to get her own top off, quickly realizing that getting it off without breaking away from Harrow again was physically impossible. She broke the kiss off again, this time with Harrow frantically trying to get her shirt off as well. 

Harrow’s mouth came down onto Gideon’s neck, causing her to let out a small “ah” as Harrow’s hands made their way to her tits and started teasing her nipples. Gideon felt Harrow bite down slightly causing another sound to escape her. 

She suddenly felt Harrow’s weight shift off from her before she looked at what she was doing. Harrow had shifted all the way onto the bed. “Take off your pants and lay down.” she said. 

Gideon did as she was told and got her pants off along with her underwear and tossed them out of the way. She laid herself down and looked up at Harrow expectantly. 

Harrow grabbed the bottle of lube and spread Gideon’s legs to kneel between them. She set the bottle down next to her and ran one hand up the inside of Gideon’s thigh, stopping just before she got to Gideon’s cunt. Gideon tried to buck up into Harrow’s hand before Harrow pulled it away. “What do you say?” asked Harrow. 

“Please.” said Gideon. 

“Good girl.” said Harrow as she ran a finger teasingly over Gideon’s cunt before focusing circles on her clit. Gideon was breathing heavily as she felt Harrow’s fingers on her just how she liked them. Harrow stuck a couple fingers from her other hand into her causing a soft “fuck” to come out of her mouth. Harrow kept up her rhythm for quite a while, getting Gideon right up to the edge before she slowed down and took her hands away to grab the bottle of lube. “Are you ready?” she asked. 

Gideon nodded. Harrow lubricated the strapon thoroughly and two of the fingers on her glove, she slid the fingers along Gideon’s asshole and squeezed more onto them before she entered just for good measure. The bottle was then tossed aside as she slid one finger in and Gideon gasped. 

“Does that feel okay?” asked Harrow. 

“Yes,” said a breathy Gideon, “you can add another.”

Harrow slid the other finger and and moved in and out of her, warming her up before she took them out and positioned the strap. She looked up at Gideon again to make sure and Gideon nodded again. She slid the strap in slowly at first before getting a rhythm going. 

Gideon did not expect it to feel as good as it did having Harrow inside her like this. She had had her eyes closed but opened them to see Harrow take the glove of the hand she hadn’t used inside her off with her teeth and use it to carefully grab the bottom of the other glove so she could get them both off without getting anything on her hands. Then she saw Harrow move her hands back down to her cunt to finger her and circle her clit again. 

So much stimulation at once was almost overwhelming, but it felt amazing. A series of curses escaped her mouth until she finally finished with “fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” in rapid succession. She moved her hand up to signal to Harrow to stop and felt everything come out of her at once. 

“Harrow that felt so good.” Gideon said while staring at the ceiling. 

“It was enjoyable for me as well, but I haven’t gotten to come yet, so I’m going to go wash up and when I come back I’m going to sit on your face. Does that sound agreeable?” 

Gideon looked back down at her and smirked.

She took the few minutes that Harrow left to get cleaned up to just breathe and get ready. She felt herself start to get wet again just at the thought of Harrow on top of her. 

Harrow walked back into the room in just her underwear and quickly tossed it off before climbing back up onto the bed. Gideon smiled at her and reached out as a signal that she was ready. 

Harrow arranged her legs on either side of Gideon’s face and grabbed onto the headboard before lowering herself down. 

Gideon ran her tongue across Harrow’s cunt as soon as it was close enough to reach, which already caused Harrow to twitch a little. She ran a couple more flat strokes against her before focusing on Harrow’s clit. Gideon reached her hands up to tease at Harrow’s nipples. 

Gideon could hear Harrow breathing heavily with the occasional curse here and there. She felt Harrow start to rock herself on top of her, so she kept her tongue laid flat out so Harrow could use it exactly how she needed. Harrow kept up a rhythm for a good few minutes before she slowed down and made a quiet high-pitched noise. GIdeon started moving her tongue again to taste the extra wetness that had accumulated as she felt Harrow’s weight drop more onto her like she couldn’t control her legs. 

Gideon wrapped her arms around Harrow’s thighs to hold her up so that she could keep going until Harrow told her to stop, which wasn’t much later. 

“Okay, okay, I can’t stay up here anymore,” Harrow said as she tapped one of Gideon’s arms. Gideon let her go and Harrow ungracefully flopped down next to her. 

Gideon turned to face her and Harrow reached up to run a hand through Gideon’s hair. “That felt good, but you’re exhausting,” said Harrow lovingly.

“I’d say most queens are exhausted after a day working from atop their thrones.” Gideon teased. 

Harrow sighed, feigning more annoyance than she actually felt.


End file.
